


Letters to Minerva

by WhenISayRun_Run



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 'Saint Potter', Africa, After the battle, Angry Harry, Letters, M/M, Minerva Gets What She Wants, Oasis, Sex, Supportive Minerva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenISayRun_Run/pseuds/WhenISayRun_Run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it.</p></blockquote>





	Letters to Minerva

It has been five years since the battle, since he last seen Potter.

Five years and the boy never left his mind for a single day.

When Severus woke after Nagini's bite, a week later, Potter was already gone.

For six months Severus was worried sick.

One day, Minerva came to him, said Potter sent her a letter.

He was alive!

Potter never wrote about where he is, only about what he was doing, Minerva got a letter once in three months, he never got one.

He tried to send a letter of his own, to send it with Minerva's reply.

Sometimes Potter would reply shortly after, never to him.

Two letters ago Potter asked Minerva to not accept letters from Severus anymore and to stop letting him read the letters he sent.

Severus cried a bit that night.

Today was the day of the letter, Minerva came to him after breakfast.

"Wait a minute Severus."

"Yes Minerva?"

"I know you wanted to meet Harry, I am not supposed to be telling you this but he is arriving to Hogsmeade in a week, he will meet me at the Three Broomsticks at morning, he ordered room 6, you can go meet him if you wish to."

"Thank you very much Minerva but he made it clear, he does not want anything to do with me."

"It is been five years Severus, don't tell me you don't love him."

"I do not. I only care for him, I tried to keep him safe for years, I want to know my work paid off."

"Severus, I know you for too long, it is love."

"I do not love Harry Potter!"

"My dear boy, have you been in love before?"

"No, and I am not in love now! He is twenty years younger!"

"Love does no have an age Severus!"

"I am the one who delivered the prophecy, I was his professor, the one he hated the most!"

"You can't blame yourself forever!"

"I can and I will, leave my appearance aside, the boy hates me!"

"That can be fixed." She said

"How exactly?"

"I knew you love him!"

"I do not love him!"

"You do! You just don't know how love feels."

"I am not in love with Harry Potter! He doesn't even want me to write to him, if I will go meeting him he will lose it."

"Poor boy listen, you go, you apologize, you talk to him, you kiss him."

"Is he even into blokes?"

Minerva looked down.

"What is it Minerva?"

"He is into blokes."

"What is it?"

"Two letters ago he told me about a guy he is been seeing for a month, the last time he talked about love life was in the first letter, he talked there about seeing a guy, do you remember? I thought you would."

"And? Get to the point."

"Well, he never talked about breaking up or anything like this."

"Minerva!" He said angrily.

"He might have ended it and forgot to write."

"You sent me to kiss a taken man? How could you even think about such thing?"

"It is for your own good."

"And what about Potter's good? Doesn't he deserve to be happy? What if I listened to you? If I would kiss him and ruin what he have? He might be engaged or married by now!"

"He might lied about his boyfriend!"

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, just... Go meet him Severus, he will fall for you, how can you go on living knowing you gave up your chance to happiness?"

"Like I did last time!"

"You will thank me for this one day!"

"I highly doubt."

"I am going now, think of it, what do you have to lose?"

"Body parts."

"He is not violent. You can talk to him reasonably."

"I will think about it."

"Thank you!" She said with a sigh and left.

He went to his office and graded tests. He is free until after lunch.

That evening he returned to his quarters only to find the stubborn headmistress on his couch.

"Severus."

"Minerva." They greeted each other.

"I need you to floo with me to the three broomsticks, I need you to pick something up for me but I need to be somewhere else at Hogsmeade. Immediately."

"Is this have anything to do with Potter?"

"No, he will only arrive next week, you floo first."

He nodded and stepped out of the fireplace at the Three Broomsticks, Minerva soon followed.

"Come with me." She said and led him through the rooms, stopping by a door marked 6 she knocked.

"This is no coincidence is it?" He asked her.

The door opened, a green eyed man stood in the doorway, the man was tanned and his black hair was messy as always, he looked very firm and his arms muscular.

Harry Potter is beautiful.

Both men eyes widened to the sight of each other.

"Minerva, Professor Snape, what are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you." Minerva said.

"I am very sorry but I cannot see you now, come back next week, goodbye." Potter started closing the door but Minerva blocked the door from closing.

"Minerva!" Severus called.

"You wait outside Severus." She said and walked in, slamming the door shut behind her.

Ten minutes later she walked out.

"Get in."

"Wha-"

"Get in!"

He walked in and she closed the door behind him, waiting outside.

"Professor." Potter said.

Severus stood confused at the middle of the room.

"You may want to sit." Potter said.

Severus sat on a chair that was by the table.

"Thank you." He said to Potter.

"Why have you asked to see me?"

"I didn't actually, Minerva decided something, and the next thing I know I am here."

"What she had decided?"

Silence. Severus stared at Potter, barely blinking.

"Professor? Are you okay?"

"I am just fine, I think I better go." He said and got up. "Thank you for your time." He walked to the door, he twisted the knob and opened the door to find a very angry Minerva.

Minerva pushed him back inside and closed the door. He tried to open it again, it was locked.

"Professor, just sit down, she will not do it unless she has a goal, let's talk and finish this."

Severus looked at the reckless Gryffindor shocked as he sat.

"Very well then."

"Will you tell me why she dragged you to here today?"

"I do not know."

"Liar. You do know, what is it that will stop the Slytherin from telling the truth, especially one that loves to tell it in the hard way, in your face?"

"How dare you Potter?"

"I am not the one to lie to you in your rented room, I asked Minerva to come here before the day I go back. She came today and I ended up locked with you."

"Will you answer few questions for me?"

"Maybe, ask."

"Where have you been whole this time?"

"Surprised you don't know. I traveled south America for a year and a half and moved to Africa."

"What business does the great boy who lived have in Africa?"

"You are rather rude professor. I am working there, and this is all you get for your rudeness."

"Will you please tell me what have you done in Africa Mr. Potter?"

"I build houses to local family, I cook for them, I teach and play with their kids, it is a lot of fun helping them, whenever I walk somewhere there are people smiling at me, letting me know that I something right."

"Who would have guessed, saint Potter trying to save the world."

"Snape, tell me why you are here or walk out, I am not enjoying this conversation and I do not want it to keep going, I asked you not to write me, I asked not to see you, what is it then?"

"Very well Potter. Minerva decided I have romantic feelings towards you, don't need to throw up, I do not. She tried to convince me to meet you in a week, I don׳t know if I would, she took me here and here we are."

"Funny, very very funny. I will open that door and you will walk out, by the time you will finish talking to her I will be back in Africa, show her around, the place will be empty, and just know, in case you lied about your feelings, I am not interested, I have a boyfriend, he works with me. Goodbye Snape." Potter said and the door unlocked itself and opened slightly as Potter walked in to the bedroom.

Now it was all clear. Potter just threw him out.

He walked out, thinking about the coward he is.

"I told you Minerva, he will not want me, and he does not, he is with his boyfriend and I have nothing to do with him, he is back in Africa by now."

She stormed in the room and walked to the bedroom, Severus followed.

"Harry James Potter, come here now!" She called. Potter walked shirtless out of the room. Severus checked out the man's torso, tanned and muscular, the chest was completely smooth, only a small line of hairs from under his navel, pointing down.

"Minerva I am leaving, just needed to change. I have no interest to keep talking, I have people waiting for me and I haven't seen my boyfriend in a week, so if you will excuse me,"

"Harry, just listen to him."

"I don't want to, he is rather rude, and cold. I do not need an ice statue in my life not talk about my bed. I have a boyfriend and I love him, and he is nice to me."

The words caused muffled pain in his chest.

"Harry this is not a nice thing to say!" She said.

"But you are not my mother, I do not have a mother! If you were my mother I might have listened but you are not, hence I will not listen to you, Dear Mr. Ice statue, I have no interest in touching you in any way or sit talk to you unless you will be more nice, and even then I cannot assure you any touching."

"Harry give him a chance!"

"He had his chance, I gave him more than three years! I waited three bloody years, I walked around the world and fucked tall guys with black hair and dark eyes and kept waiting! I had no will to come back to the UK so I never responded his letters, I would be here in a day if he asked, but not even once! Once in his letters. All I got was the same words,' **how are you?** ' It is more a note than a letter! I left knowing he will get angry and scream at me, make it hurt like a crucio if I asked him out. And probably enjoy my pain and embarrassment! I don't even know why I wanted you! You are fucking ice, cowardliness and dark magic! I would be yours in a second if you just asked, so don't you dare coming here, two bloody years late and ask me out, not after I thought I am over it, I have a boyfriend and he might be tall with dark hair, and even if his eyes are blue and icy, they welcome me with such warmth, warmth that I only got at the Burrow and with Hermione. So now I will apparate back to Africa, because I can, and I will kiss him hard and fuck him until it hurts just to know you are sitting in your chambers bitter as always and think about it! Getting even more bitter knowing it could be you! So if you will let me, I will go and finish dressing up, I will go back home, be with my boyfriend, and wake the next day to doing something good with my life, like helping people, and no, ice man, I have no will to be a saint, I just like to help people, now you can try it and help yourself out!" Potter said and walked back to the bedroom.

Severus felt like screaming, crying and hitting his head in the wall until he will bleed. Not only he could have Potter so very easily, he hurt Potter by not doing so.

Minerva stared shocked at where the boy stood a second ago, Severus walked and sat at the corridor, back against the wall, head in his hands.

He was a coward and lost his love, his happiness, his desire. He lost Potter.

He hurt Potter. The amazing Potter who was nice to everyone, that helped people in need , that could help even to his enemies like the time Draco told him that Potter saved him from a burning room instead of letting him burn. And he, with his stupidity, hurt the most amazing human being he ever got to know. Potter wanted him and now it was gone. If he was brave enough to ask him out after the first letter things would have gone so differently. Four and a half wasted years, they could have been married by now.

Minerva knelt by him and rested a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"Are you crying Severus?" She asked worried.

He passed a hand on his cheek and felt a bit of wetness.

"Guess I am."

"You had now way to know."

"I could have tried, I scared him so badly that he was afraid to ask me. It is all my fault."

"You need to stop blaming yourself for everything." 

"It is my blame."

"It is." She said quietly.

Potter came out of the room and locked the door behind him. "Take it." He said handing him a cup of water. Severus looked up at him with surprise.

"I might be angry but I will not be mean to you over something like that. It was uncontrollable sooner, sorry. I do not see a reason to burden both of us with it more than what there is since my first year, I am just disappointed. I am going to return the keys and apparate home, I might see you on another day, another time when us could happen. Drink, I promise you it is not poisoned." Potter gave him the cup with a small smile. "Talk to you in three months Minerva." He said and left.

"I need a firewhiskey, I need to get drunk until I will throw up and I need a day off." Severus said.

"You really love him don't you? Even when you are sick you never miss a class, if his words can make you do it it is love. Do you love him?" She asked again, making sure to be right. He felt too tired to argue.

"So very badly."

Potter stood at the end of the hall and stared at him.

Potter walked closer to him, what was he about to do?

Potter stopped next to the door and knelt, picking up a small stick. A shrunken broomstick. He put it in his pocket and looked at Severus. Severus looked at Potter.

"Minerva, turn your head." She did confused. Severus looked at Potter, not moving. Potter crawled to him and pressed his lips against Severus', Severus' eyes widened. Potter lingered there for a few seconds. When he backed off and stood he looked at Severus.

"I had to know how it feels." He said and left.

Severus sat there, pupils dilated. He brushed a finger on his lips, thinking of the soft and warm lips that were there a second before. Potter's lips. Potter kissed him.

For a small moment he was full of joy, a small smile came up to his face. Then he remembered Potter was now in a different continent, kissing someone else.

Minerva gave him a small sad smile and stood, offering her hand. He took the hand and stood.

"Minerva, I need two days off."

"Two? What have he done to you?"

"I am going to get him. He will be mine." Severus said determined.

"Two days off it is."

They flooed back to Hogwarts. Severus barely got any sleep, so exited for what was yet to come. He will go and try to get Harry Potter. Harry Potter will be his sooner or later.

Funny what a moment of curiosity from Potter aroused at him. This thing called hope.

The next day first thing he went to the ministry to get a portkey confirmation.

When he got the confirmation he went back to his quarters, he packed few potions and few clothes.

Africa is big but Minerva gave him the coordinates Potter sent her in his last letter, hoping to make it easier for the owl.

The man even cared for owls.

He grabbed the old tea cup and portkeyed away.

He landed on warm sand. Two minutes walk from there, there was a collection of small buildings. Most of them one floored, all around a close place.

He arrived, few locals looked at him weird though he wore muggle clothes.

"Harry Potter?" He asked one of them.

The man pointed at a building, half way built. Severus walked there and there he was. Potter, working shirtless in the sun, thin layer of sweat covered his body making his skin glow. Potter put another brick in place.

Severus walked closer.

"Potter." He greeted.

"Professor?" Potter called with surprise.

"Are you wearing any sunscreen? This is not healthy."

"You might laugh but I brew my own sunscreen and it is working well. What are you doing here?" He said and picked a towel to wipe his forehead.

"I understand if you'd want me to go but I needed to come here. I cannot be a coward forever, I know you are taken but I can not go on living like that, Harry Potter, will you have dinner with me?"

"I will." Potter said smiling.

"What?"

"I am not taken, not anymore. I broke up with him when I realized I am not over you. I will not delude him. I will not lie to him like that, it is way to cruel. He is now working in the kitchen, making lunch."

"You are too kind to be human."

"I kissed you while I was seeing another, I crucioed someone, I killed someone, most people would run screaming."

"If this is all of your list you are the one should run screaming." Severus said making Potter to laugh.

"Come with me, I want to show you my project. It is hidden with magic for now until it is done."

Potter walked and Severus followed. Potter spoke few words in parseltongue and a door appeared.

They walked through. They arrived to a place with a large natural pool, trees, grass, flowers, like heaven in the dessert, the door disappeared and they could see the same place but now the small heaven was visible.

Potter took off his glasses, shoes, socks and trousers and jumped to the water.

"Will you join me professor?"

"Have you done all of this?"

"Yes, I wrote Neville for advices. Come, join me, the water are always chilled."

Severus stared at Potter with disbelief.

"You want me to take off my clothes, but my pants, and join you in the water?"

"Yes."

Severus didn't needed any persuasion, he stripped to his pants and slid to the water carefully.

"There are stone benches to sit on them." Potter said. Severus found one and sat.

Potter swim to him and starddled him.

"What are you doing?" He asked Potter.

Potter leant forward and pressed his lips against Severus' one. A tongue brushed his lips making them part.

Potter slid his tongue in. Severus felt like moaning. The tongue started moving in his mouth, making magic. He slid his tongue to Potter's mouth as they kissed passionately, one of Potter's hands on the back of his head, another on the back of his neck.

His hands on Potter's back

Potter broke for air and pressed his forehead against Severus' one, breathing heavily.

"Gods I needed you." Potter panted.

"I know what you are talking about." Severus said.

"I need you Severus."

Severus looked at Potter confused.

"Take me." Potter whispered in his ear. 

"Now? It is too soon."

"I am waiting for it for fucking five years, there is nothing soon about this, I want you in me Severus, I want to feel you."

Severus felt his blood dashing to his groin.

"Do you agree?" Potter asked him.

"Merlin yes!" He called desperately.

Suddenly there was a cold feeling around his pants area, he felt something hard pressing against his stomach. Their pants were gone.

Potter kissed him and got out of the water. Severus followed and sat on the bank, feet in the water.

Potter sat on him and kissed him wildly, both of them already hard. Potter rose to his knees and took Severus' cock in his hand. He lowered himself slowly, Severus' prick was now between his buttocks, pocking Potter's puckered hole.

Potter sat slowly, when the head was in he let go of the cock and grabbed Severus' shoulders as he slid himself unto the shaft. Severus knew Potter knew the job, so he never said anything about lubrication, knowing he will feel it soon, and he did.

Potter's arse swallowed his cock up to the hilt and he moaned.

"Fuck! Severus!" Potter called.

Severus took a nipple to his mouth, licking and nipping it.

He groped Potter's arse and kissed the boy, lowering both of them until his back hit the ground.

Potter started riding his cock, going so fast, almost jumping on him. Potter leant forward and kissed him, the skilled waist kept working as Potter kissed him, the magnificent arse going up and down. He moaned. "Potter," he gasped breathless.

"I we are close enough for you to call me Harry." Potter said, moving faster.

They kissed again. "Po-Harry, faster!" He called thrusting his hips up. Potter started moving faster. Severus moaned loudly.

Potter pressed their foreheads together and panted, his eyes close, mouth slightly open. Potter's back arched as warm seed shot to Severus' smooth chest and stomach, Severus thrusted his hips and filled Potter with his cum, groaning loudly and breathing heavily. Potter was still coming. Severus felt the cum dripping down his cock as he pulled out. Potter sent his hand back and collected Severus' come on his finger, putting it in his mouth and sucking it. Then Potter dipped the finger in his own come that covered Severus' chest and brought it to Severus' mouth, Severus sucked the cum off the finger. Potter tasted incredible, no other way to describe. "Severus, you are the tastiest man I ever had." Potter said smiling.

Severus stared at the man wordless, flashing memories of the boy all over those years until that moment, when the boy he met 12 years ago was now the man he loved, sitting naked in him, arse dripping Severus' cum. Severus was speechless to the thought of the face he just fucked Harry Potter. That he love Harry Potter.

Potter passed a hand in Severus' hair and kissed him softly on his lips.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too." Severus said and kissed Harry.

They smiled at each other knowing a new thing just began.

And it wasn't about to end any time soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
